Galandrian Zukhash
"There's so much to learn. It would be a shame for you to ignore it." - Galandrian History Born in the port city of Greengold, Galandrian was exposed to a wide variety of cultures at a very early age. The elves of Kyonin, of course, preferred that he'd stick to the elf only part of the rest of the kingdom, but he had none of it. Though he loved his people dearly, for who couldn't given all that elves had accomplished, he could not understand the stubborn refusal of his race to accept outside assistance. For years he lived in Greengold, studying with the help of the city's library and vast cultural melting pot. This, then, was how he learned to harness the power of magic. Elves, with their naturally quick wits and high intelligence, made great wizards, and Galandrian was no slouch. He picked up many different talents during his studies, including knowledge of almost every subject and even how to care for animals! His teachers merely thought him naturally curious, but he had a secret plan. When he came of proper age and had reached a sufficient level of training, he left Greengold behind on a traveling ship bound for 'anywhere but here.' He had decided that he would set off to explore the world that his kinsmen had decided to ignore as much as possible. He traveled across the world of Golarion, visiting as many places as he could in an effort to discover as much of the people as he could. It was during this meandering journey that he decided to write a book about his travels. He entitled the beginning draft "A Hitchhiker's Manual to the Known World" and set to work updating it as he visited various towns and locations. From the lowliest hamlet to the largest of metropolises, Galandrian carefully recorded what he felt was the most important information: where to get a good drink, how to find good information, and the best inns to stay at if you wanted a great night's sleep, among other things. Filled with personal notes and an eccentric flair, it is perhaps one of the most unique books in the making in the known world. In order to make sure his guide was as complete as possible, Galandrian even dared venture into the Osirian Desert to see just how lifeless the place was. Unsurprisingly, he learned it really was a terrible place to visit. Due to his preference for creature comforts and forgetting to prepare the right casting for such unbearable heat, he quickly found himself lost and dehydrated. Just when he figured he might shrivel up and die, a camel strode up to him and began nudging him along. It had, for whatever reason, become attached to the strange elf that had been wandering around in its territory. The creature guided Galandrian to an oasis, where he could finally rest up and prepare to return to more hospitable land. Having grown fond of the animal, Galandrian named him Gilgamesh and elected to bring it with him for the remainder of his travels. The camel proved to be unusually intelligent for one of its species, and after a month of hard work, Galandrian even managed to teach it a basic understanding of Elven! While it probably couldn't understand complex mathematics, being able to get a response as to whether it was hungry proved a boon for deciphering why it sometimes became grumpy. A while after becoming attached to his new friend, Galandrian encountered a strange door in the wilderness. Seeing that it wasn't a portal made by any Fey, the wizard opted to directly experiment on it by stepping through it himself. Gilgamesh had to struggle to squeeze through it, but in the end, both made it. Then the door closed behind them and faded right out of existence. But Galandrian didn't let that setback stop him! For now he has made a home in Skyholm, adding the strange world's information into his manuscript and investigating the odd species and occurrences that happen in this new city. Appearance Galandrian is a tall, thin elf. Though he loves to live life in a hedonistic fashion, this has so far not actually caught up with his physique. His hair is a crisp, snow white, and he's even one of the few elves to maintain and grow an actual beard! He tends to prefer emerald green for his robes and is rarely seen wearing anything but them, claiming that armor is too chafing and uncomfortable. Personality Galandrian is a slightly eccentric rambler of a man. He believes the point of a Wizard is to help others understand what they normally might not. To this end, he loves teaching others, especially on topics they specifically request. He has a habit of collecting as much information as possible on new places he visits in an effort to make his Guide one hundred percent complete. He has a tendency to pull on his beard when irritated, but this rarely happens as he generally has little reason to become irritated in the first place. Friends Galandrian has a friend in his animal companion, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh is a lazy camel who prefers to spend all day lazing around eating vegetables if possible, but he is loyal to Galandrian for reasons only the camel knows. Enemies Galandrian has no enemies that he's aware of, beyond possibly the concept of ignorance. Aspirations Galandrian hopes to release a finished version of his book one day, and to see how others enjoy reading it and whether it helps them. He also desires to open a school as well, that he could teach students in a more direct manner than mere tutoring or drop-ins. In his ideal world, everyone would be educated until their heads burst from knowledge, because a wholly educated world must surely be a peaceful one. Category:Characters